Perfectly Simple
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: /The Doctor is early to pick up Clara. Not that she's complaining, but why? Whouffle. Drabble./


**A/N: Here it is, as promised! I'm quite proud of this. And a Happy 50th Birthday to Doctor Who! You have changed my life and without you I would not be alive today. Thank you, Doctor Who. You will be forever be the best... Happy 50th.**

* * *

Clara's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke up in her comfortable bed. She sat up slowly and stretched, smiling as she remembered what today was. _Wednesday_. The Doctor would be here in a few hours to pick her up. Ever since she and the Doctor had kissed, Clara had always been even more excited when he came around. Granted, that was almost a year ago, but it felt like it was only yesterday that they admitted their feelings towards each other.

She smiled brightly and walked over to her wardrobe. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she noticed something curious outside her bedroom window. She backtracked and opened it. To her surprise, the TARDIS was sitting in its usual spot right across the Maitlands' front yard. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Hm," she wondered as she shut her window. A smile grew on her face and she ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She burst out of the door and ran up to the TARDIS, knocking on the doors. Then, she remembered she forgot to change out of her jammies and brush her hair. She gasped and was about to run back when the door swung open and the Doctor popped his head out.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He exclaimed. She giggled.

"Shut up. I forgot to get dressed properly when I saw you outside. What are you doing here at five in the morning, anyway? I've still got to get the kids to school before I'm off." He smiled.

"Actually, I've been here since two." He confirmed.

"Two?!" she asked shocked. "In the morning?"

"I had things to do, errands to run and all that." She raised her eyebrows.

"Errands? What errands did you need to accomplish at two in the morning?"

"Important ones." He defended. "Anyway, you never need to get dressed up for me." He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I know, but I've been sick all week and I still feel a bit icky."

"You should have called," he said, brushing the hair from her face.

"Doctor, it's flu season and I look after children. If I called you every time I was sick, you'd never be gone."

"Which is a plus because your little, red nose is kind of cute," he said, tapping her nose lightly. She laughed. "How about we stay in today, watch a film or something?"

"Sounds refreshing. Let me just get the kids to school." She pecked his lips and turned to leave.

* * *

"How about _About Time_?"

"Isn't that still in cinemas, though?" she wondered.

"I'm a time traveller. **Nothing **is still in cinemas for me." She laughed.

"Alright, I've been wanting to see it, anyway." Clara snuggled up to the Doctor as the film started.

She ended up falling asleep halfway through the film. She hadn't really slept much during the week from being sick and she was exhausted. The Doctor smiled at her as he moved and lay her down fully on the sofa. He kneeled next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Clara? There's something I want to ask you." After a minute, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She squinted at him.

"Did you break the juicer **again**?" He laughed.

"No, not this time. I promise."

"Oh, what's up, then?" She asked groggily.

He smiled. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to marry me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Say again?" He chuckled.

"Will you marry me, Clara?" She smiled.

"Is this why you wanted to watch _About Time_? Because you planned this like the movie?"

"Maybe." They both laughed.

"Hm, well, I suppose I'll just have to say yes, won't I?" They both smiled and the Doctor pecked her on the lips.

"I quite like that answer."

"Me, too." Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Oh!" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, TARDIS blue box. "That's actually why I was here so early. I wanted to feel like I accomplished something, so I parked the TARDIS and walked all the way into town to buy this." He opened the box and pulled out the ring. It was perfect. Not oversized or exaggerated. Just perfect. Perfectly simple. Which made a lot of sense, actually. Because in the midst of this crazy, confusing, adventurous life, that's exactly what they were.

_Perfectly simple._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I'm begging you to review! haha Love you all and Happy 50th! Hearts! -Effy**


End file.
